Stiles es Gabrielle y Derek Xena
by M.Mago
Summary: Gilipolleces en viñetas. Sigue el rollo de después de la segunda temporada.
1. Prólogo

- A ver a ver, os explico la cosa funciona así: vosotros estáis detrás de mi sin hacer ruido, calladitos y quietos y cuando yo lance la pokeball y me escuchéis decir vuestro nombre, y solo el vuestro no vale que salte Erika, por ejemplo, si yo grito Derek, pegáis un salto y os ponéis delante de mi mientras os transformáis. ¿Lo pilláis? ¡Venga, si Scott y yo ya hemos practicado, queda alucinante!


	2. 1

Es una semana un poco extraña, anticlimática. Stiles y Scott vuelven a estar pegados con superglú al lado en clase al lado comiendo al lado yendo y viniendo al lado durmiendo, incluso, cuando retoman eso de quedarse hasta las tantas viendo dibujos chungueros en la cama de Stiles, un montón de pizza grasienta y alitas de pollo, peste a calor y a calcetines. Y hablan mucho, hablan constantemente pero no de lo que no pueden, Scott no puede mencionar lo que quiere y Stiles no se atreve porque recriminaría cosas, recriminaría Allison y quizás Scott no está preparado para escucharlo.

Entre tanto estudian, y cuando no se ven se dedican a empollar como si no hubiera un mañana y cuando realmente ya no hay mañana y son los finales, aprueban y ya es verano.

Es entonces cuando parece que todo es más real, cuando no tienes una rutina que seguir para ir al instituto las manos tamborilean sobre cualquier superficie plana, los viajes de la nevera al sofá son cada vez más frecuentes y si a Lydia no la sientan y le cuentan YA que cojones está pasando va a empezar a quedarse calva. Porque Jackson y ella habrán vuelto juntos y se querrán más que nada sobre la faz de la tierra pero de ahí no pasan, al parecer; cada vez que le pregunta él solo la abraza y le besa en la cabeza, "todo irá bien, gracias, si no fuera por ti", BLAAAH, eso opina Lydia después de la semana en la que su exnovio/novio volviera de la muerte a lo terminator.

El primer pensamiento de Lydia es llamar a Allison pero vacila antes de marcar el 6, así que decide seguir su instinto y llama a Stiles, que llega corriendo a su mochila y rebusca y rebusca y cuando consigue encontrar el móvil el tono de llamada se corta.

_vamos a quedar a las 15h en la puerta del instituto, me lo debes_ es lo que lee Stiles en la pantalla de su móvil, y al cabo de unos segundos Lydia se lo reenvía también a Scott, y luego a Jackson porque aunque ya se lo ha contado hacen esas cosas, y después a Isaac y de repente tiene un nudo en el estómago así que decide quitárselo enviándoselo también a Allison. El nudo no se va pero su cerebro le dice que está bien, no se arrepiente (al menos, no demasiado).

A las 15:01h Lydia y Jackson hacen su elegante entrada con el Porche, Stiles y Scott están repantigados en los escalones y Lydia sabe que han llegado por lo menos quince minutos antes, y conforme se van acercando aparece Isaac por el lado contrario, queda de película y todo.

- Holaaa –rompiendo el silencio incómodo, este es Stiles, alargando la "a" para hablar más en menos. Es el nuevo minimalismo, espera patentarlo. O al menos que le paguen.

Jackson se sienta en el escalón de más arriba, Isaac en medio y Lydia se queda de pie de brazos cruzados, mirándoles desde arriba.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien, qué?

- Bien, ¿no?

- ¿Bien?

- ¿No?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No está bien?

- Oh dios, no podéis ser más besugos.

- ¿Los besugos están bien?

Lydia se les queda mirando con la boca abierta. Va a ser una conversación muy larga.

Y nadie ha preguntado por Allison.


	3. 2

Al final es Stiles quién decide visitar a Allison. El elefante empieza a ser más grande que la propia habitación y si lo piensas tiene sentido, que sea Stiles el que vaya a verla. A su madre no la asesinaron pero el resultado final, que es lo que cuenta, es el mismo y cuando llama al timbre y Chris le abre cree que él también lo sabe, porque asiente con la cabeza y le indica que suba las escaleras sin mediar una palabra.

.- Te echamos de menos ayer. –le sorprende ver lo desordenada que está la habitación, con un montón enorme de ropa en una esquina el escritorio atestado de vasos, papeles, horquillas, libretas, libros, desodorante, platos, calendarios, zapatos, relojes y trastos, mayoritariamente lo que Stiles ve son trastos.

- No lo creo. –está tumbada en la cama con el ordenador, por el sonido parece que está viendo alguna película. La silencia y gira la cabeza para mirar a Stiles, su cuerpo no se mueve. Stiles se acerca con decisión y se sienta a sus pies, que tienen el pintauñas desconchado.

- Mi madre también está muerta, ¿sabes? –no es mucha la delicadeza con la que lo dice, de hecho Allison se queda de piedra.- así que sí, sé por lo que estás pasando. Y el dolor, la opresión en el pecho no se va a ir hoy, ni mañana, ni en un mes, seguramente no desaparecerá nunca. La culpa sí, Allison. La culpa desaparecerá cuando tú quieras que desaparezca, porque no es real. Pero para ello tienes que hablarlo, no puedes quedarte en tu burbuja bloqueando esos pensamientos viendo cualquier película barata, been there done that y ya te digo que no va a funcionar, solo va a alargar el espacio entre la caída y el golpe. –coge aire mientras le aprieta los pies ligeramente- Yo podría haberle escondido los cigarros a mi madre, tú podrías haber sabido que tu abuelo estaba loco. Pero no, las circunstancias fueron otras y cuanto antes lo aceptes, mejor. Tienes que pedirnos perdón, pero no por nosotros, si no por ti. Tienes que perdonarte, y queremos que vengas. La cagaste un poco, sí, pero ¿quién de nosotros no la hemos cagado alguna vez? Ven Allison, está bien. Te esperamos ayer, y te seguiremos esperando.

Bien, todo dicho. Se lo preparó un poco antes de ir, claro que no tuvo que inventarse nada, solo hacer un poco de memoria. Se miran durante unos segundos, la mandíbula de Allison apretada los párpados de Stiles pesados. Le da un último apretón en los pies y se levanta dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Stiles… -al girarse, Stiles ve que Allison aprieta con más fuerza aún la mandíbula- gracias.


	4. 3

Allison empieza a dejarse ver por ahí, los ojos agachados sin sostener miradas y un rictus permanente en los labios. Lydia intenta ir con ella pero lo cierto es que ninguna de las dos se siente del todo cómoda, hay algo que falla cuando Lydia intenta quitarle peso al asunto –no hablando del asunto. Scott está fuera de toda discusión, con Isaac nunca intercambió más de dos palabras y a Jackson es al que más reparo le da. Así que al final es Stiles con el que más se ve, largos paseos y helados de vainilla, largos lloros y helados de lágrimas y después de que en una larga conversación este le dijera lo mucho que odia ser débil y que incluso se ha planteado el mordisco para ser más fuerte, Allison decide entrenarle.

Hablan, van al bosque –lejos de la casa de los Hale-, y al principio entrenan con la ballesta. Luego con el arco. Luego lanzando cuchillos. Luego lanzando piedras.

-Creo que tienes que ir al oculista, Stiles.

-Oh, venga, tengo el brazo de lanzar cojo, o algo. Y no, señorita, ya fui de pequeño al oculista y tengo una vista de águila. Yo creo que es la pendiente de la montaña, ¿ves?, tiene como una inclinación que, dada el ángulo de los rayos de sol y la sombra proyectada en los árboles, unido al moho creciendo al sur y mi objetivo en el norte, se desvía la trayectoria.

-Ya. Quizás deberíamos probar con otra cosa. Voy a ver si –en un movimiento rapidísimo saca su cuchillo del bolsillo y lo lanza unos centímetros sobre la oreja de Stiles, que se queda ojiplático.

-Buena –apariciones silenciosas Derek Hale, marca registrada- el cuchillo atrapado en sus manos.

-Derek. –punto, pausa- ¿qué haces aquí? No estamos en tu parcela.

-Tú y yo vamos a practicar. –tajante, conciso.

-Eh, no sé si has fijado, Hale, pero hola. Estamos bien. –Allison le mira alzando mucho las cejas, intentando resaltar más aún la obviedad del asunto.

-Sí, y se os está dando de maravilla, por lo que veo. –antes de que ninguno de los dos pueda protestar, sigue- Allison, que a ti se te de bien el arco no significa que para todos sea igual. Es evidente que a Stiles no se le da igual.

-¿Y en qué otra técnica milenaria vas a instruirme, oh gran maestro?

Derek se lleva la mano a la espalda y por primera vez se fijan en los bultos que lleva. Con una media sonrisa bastante más terrorífica que otra cosa, desenvaina una espada. El sonido de la cuchilla deslizándose hace que a Stiles se le pongan los pelos de punta.

- ¿Espadas? ¿Una espada samurai, en serio? Eres un vizard, totalmente un vizard.

Pero Derek vuelve a guardarla y en su lugar saca dos varas alargadas de madera, le tira una a Stiles y antes de que pueda reaccionar, ya tiene la vara de Derek en dirección a su cabeza. Y por puro instinto, alza sus brazos y la para. Stiles busca con la mirada a Allison, que le sonríe desde unos metros más allá.

- Bueno, ya hemos encontrado tu fuerte.


End file.
